Sultán
by Violette Moore
Summary: AU. La muerte del sultán no ha traído más que desgracia al reino, es por ello que tres guerreros unirán fuerzas para tratar de recuperar lo que fue suyo.


**_._**

 ** _Sultán_**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

.

.

Para nadie era un secreto que el joven sultán se dejaba conducir por su madre. La temible, encantadora y seductora hechicera se había hecho con los favores de su majestad y en cuanto este desposó su mano y le concibió un niño cayó presa de una terrible enfermedad.

Mucho se dijo de que todo había sido orquestado por ella, pero cualquiera que hablara de más caía muerto, mutilado o deformado.

Talía al Ghul, era la gobernante de Nanda Parbat más al ser mujer, era su hijo quien daba las ordenes y firmaba los decretos. El dinero, la comida y medicina prontamente comenzaron a escasear, de una mañana a otra muchas personas se mudaron a otro lugar.

Los que tenían con qué hacerlo, no así los huérfanos, ladrones, gitanos y mendigos.

Fue en una noche especialmente siniestra que se reunieron tres de ellos para discutir sobre asesinar al niño y recuperar su imperio.

—¿Por qué es tan necesario matar al pequeño? Sigue siendo el hijo de nuestro sultán.—cuestionó un caballero escasamente vestido de arrebatadora belleza, cabellos de color negro a la altura de los hombros, piel tostada por las arenas y el calor del desierto, ojos azules, inteligentes y perversos. Se decía en los bajos mundos que podía conquistar a cualquiera con la cadencia de su voz y la genialidad de su miembro. Su nombre era Richard pero todos lo conocían por Nightwing.

—¿Lo dices tú que por tantos años intentaste convertirte en su amante? —inquirió un ladrón poco más joven que aquel, de cuerpo mucho más grande y mejor trabajado. Él estaba ocupado afilando uno de sus cuchillos con una piedra, sus ojos eran aguamarina, sus cabellos negros aunque destacaba un mechón blanquecino en el centro. De él se decía que había besado en los labios a la muerte, danzado con ella y que por lo tanto, lo tenía por amado. Nadie podía matarlo y créanle habían muchos que lo habían intentado.

Su nombre era Jason pero prefería ser llamado Red Hood.

—No solo lo intenté, dormí con él las suficientes veces como para dar detalles de sus placeres. —Richard humedeció sus labios y se acercó al asesino, éste llevaba ropas ligeras pero en absoluto transparentes como las de él. Los gitanos no tenían problemas con presumir sus cuerpos, Jason abrió las piernas para recibirlo en su centro, otro caballero más rodó los ojos y amenazó con matarlos si comenzaban a dar espectáculo.

Estaban ahí por algo importante, recuperar su tierra.

—Ahh y el hecho de que Talía asesinara a tu amante, no tiene nada que ver con que quieras arrebatarle la vida a su único hijo. —acusó Hood relamiendo sus labios mientras sus manos bajaban hasta posarse entre las nalgas de Nightwing.

—No tiene nada que ver aunque admito que sería un gran placer para mi, verla sufrir. —los oyentes compartieron un húmedo beso que abrió el preludio al sexo.

Jason tenía un miembro grueso, largo y muy viril, por el rabillo del ojo Timothy pudo ver como el gitano estremecía y siseaba entre el placer y el dolor, después se obligó a mirar a otra parte.

El fuego en la hoguera, las llamas ardiendo como el infierno en el que seguramente se encontraba R'as.

Tim no era un ladrón, ni un gitano, tampoco se consideraba mendigo pero sí había perdido a sus padres y tuvo la suerte de convertirse en esclavo sexual de su ultimo amante. Le triplicaba la edad pero con las manos al fuego que seguía teniendo todo en su lugar. Era un visionario, erudito. Instó a su hija a conquistar a Bruce, el sultán aún se sentía perdido por la muerte de sus padres y a pesar de sus múltiples amantes parecía decidido a no sentar cabeza jamás.

Muchos especulaban que al morir, su mano derecha subiría al trono pero Talía lo asesinó también.

A su propio padre y ahora hacía como quería al reino y a su hijo.

Debía detenerla, fue por eso que los convocó apelando a riquezas, dominación, la promesa de recuperar una chispa de aquel viejo amor.

—Matar al niño, no te devolverá al viejo. —acusó Dick, mientras se levantaba y regresaba a su posición. Las largas piernas escurriendo de semen, el líquido transparente refulgiendo con el fuego.

—Yacer con él, tampoco te devolverá a Bruce. —sentenció.

—¿Cómo lo puedes saber? Yo tenía su edad la primera vez que me tocó.  
—Timothy frunció el ceño, estaba claro que ninguno de los dos iba a matar al sultán.

Ni por todo el oro o el sexo de Arabia Saudita.

—Ya basta. —intervino Hood. —Ustedes son los únicos que conocen los pasajes secretos. Tim, tú no puedes acercarte a menos de doscientos metros o esa perra te aniquilará, pero Nightwing y yo aún podemos entrar.

—Bien, quédense con el niño. Tan sólo denme la satisfacción de enterrar una daga en su corazón. —Jason sonrió ante la contemplación de la idea, le gustaba asesinar personas, entre más oscuras y perversas mejor.

Disfrutaría con el trabajo bien hecho y el pretexto para entrar se los daría el gitano.

Su majestad siempre gozaba de un espectáculo antes de irse a dormir, es así como Dick lo conocía de manera más íntima y personal.

Damian era pequeño de cuerpo pero en todo lo demás parecido a su papá, el mismo semblante, porte, gesto.

Mataría a quien fuera con tal de tenerlo en su lecho. Ya había bailado para él en repetidas ocasiones, acompañado de bailarinas claro está, pero su madre no se arriesgaría jamás a que el jovencito de doce años concibiera en un acto carnal.

Nunca lo dejaría llevarse una fémina a la cama, pero tal vez, si lo hechizaba con la suficiente gracia, lo dejara yacer con él.

Tenían que mover muy bien sus cartas para distraerlos a todos. La corte, los guardias, su majestad y así poderla matar.

Talía envenenó a Bruce, él lo sabía aunque fue demasiado tarde cuando lo descubrió. Damián era un niño de tres años de edad cuando su padre falleció. Dudaba si lo recordaba o si en alguna ocasión había llegado a verlo.

En aquel entonces su amado y él se reunían en secreto.

Siempre en túneles y recámaras secretas. No porque lo rechazara o negara, Talía sabía que él ostentaba el primer lugar en su corazón, de la misma manera en que Tim, se había ganado el afecto de su progenitor. Quizás por eso lo asesinó, porque su padre jamás la reconocería a ella por encima de su amor.

Cómo fuera, el pequeñito, no tenía la culpa de nada.

No debía pagar por los pecados de su madre.

Él no lo quería utilizar o manipular, tan solo quería devolver un poco del amor que su padre le había entregado.

Tocarlo, mimarlo, besarlo donde seguramente, jamás había sido rosado, hacerlo llorar, gemir y retorcer de placer, conseguir que suplicara más y más de él.

Lo quería, como los gitanos quieren a todo lo profano y divino porque era especial, un tesoro tierno y prohibido.

.

Comenzó a seducirlo durante el baile mirándolo únicamente a él, ya ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar su sexo, por el contrario optó por decorarlo con anillos y cadenas de oro. Su joven y precoz majestad enrojecía y se inflamaba de pasión tan pronto iniciaba su show con movimientos de caderas, brazos y piernas que se acompañaban de bastones prendidos en fuego.

Estos instrumentos, representaban el mismo fervor que quería despertar en él y entre más lo acechaba, más lo estaba logrando, podía ver por el rabillo del ojo, cómo sus pupilas se dilataban y cómo su sexo delgado y viril despertaba y humedecía bajo las blancas telas de su pantalón.

Su madre no se encontraba presente durante el baile, después de todo, Talía tenía su propia corte de gitanos y meretrices que danzaban para ella totalmente desnudos, los velos que les decoraban más que ocultar, servían para enfatizar sus encantos, los pezones rosados, los miembros dotados.

La hechicera solía preferirlos maduros y extranjeros, de pieles claras y cabellos negros, idénticos a su adorado, a imagen y semejanza del cómo se vería su hijo al alcanzar la mayoría de edad.

Volviendo a Damian, llegó el momento en que decidió prepararlo para él.

Lo supo en cuanto el jovencito ordenó que ninguna otra dama o guardia de la corte se acercara a él. No debía encamarse o hablarse con nadie que no fuera él. Es más, quiso que lo llevaran a los baños reales y lustraran su cuerpo con aceites y perfumes especiales.

Adoró los cuidados, eso era algo que tras la muerte de Bruce había extrañado.

Ser su cortesano, su gitano, el mismo que le leyó las líneas de la mano y predijo que en cuanto alcanzara la máxima felicidad, encontraría la muerte más desafortunada. El viejo jamás se sintió tan completo como en el momento que nació su vástago y en lugar de celebrarlo junto a Talía, se escapó del palacio para revolcarse con él.

Cómo dijo anteriormente, se amaban en clandestinidad más no en secreto. Muchos sabían que de poder escoger. Bruce se desposaría con él, pero el reino requería de un heredero además de una reina con buena familia. Un huérfano, proscrito y a veces hasta asesino, no podría cubrir los requisitos y eso traía de vuelta las palabras de Tim.

 _"Podrás tocarlo, forjarlo y adorarlo, pero jamás lograrás que te reconozca como su amado"_

No le importaba, con las manos al fuego que no le importaba.

Solo quería tocarlo, trabajarlo, satisfacerlo y llenarlo con su sexo, una sola noche, una sola vez.

Pensaba en esto cuando el guarda personal del sultán, le hizo saber que Damian deseaba que el día de su cumpleaños bailara para él. No más cortesanas, no más músicos con sus violines y panderos, solo él y los instrumentos que quisiera llevar.

.

Jason sugirió un arma de fuego, Timothy comentó que eso llamaría la atención del palacio entero.

Si quería la paga por asesinar a Talía, él también debía enamorarla, seducirla, cortejarla. Al Ghul era una mujer insaciable, no solo en los apetitos de la cama, sino en su ambición de riquezas y poder.

Era peligrosa puesto qué, no le importaba en nada lo que pudiera perder. La gente, los recursos naturales que aún tratándose del desierto existían en las pequeñas y exóticas flores que R'as alguna vez le obsequió, las aguas del río, los amaneceres que bañaban con su rocío los cultivos.

Red Hood dijo que entonces la emboscaría en su alcoba y usaría sus manos para aniquilarla, Richard se ofreció a leer su fortuna, el asesino no creía en destinos más allá de los que él mismo se forjaba pero aún así, el gitano se la leyó.

Había un amante en su camino, uno que lo cambiaría todo y lo volvería loco.

Loco ya estaba a consideración de Tim y el ladrón se mostró de acuerdo.

Él nunca antes había amado o deseado algo más que dinero, poder y la satisfacción personal de arrebatarle a los ricos y entregarle a los pobres. Como anticipo por el trabajo quiso enterrarse hasta saciarse entre las nalgas de Tim, mordisquear su cuello, aférrese a sus cabellos, escribirle su nombre en la espalda baja con la afilada hoja de su navaja.

El antaño esclavo sexual se dejó hacer, pues su crueldad y desbordada pasión le recodaban en demasía a su fallecido amor.

Se faltaron al respeto y llenaron sus vacíos hasta que los reclamó el sueño.

.

La noche del homicidio no había luna en el cielo.

Richard se enfundó sus mejores prendas, se las había obsequiado Bruce en una de tantas noches de cortejo, los pantalones eran blancos pero en unas telas tan ligeras que mostraban claramente su sexo, sobre el pecho se colocó un pesado collar de oro y las doncellas que lo bañaron, lustraron y perfumaron para el sultán se tomaron la libertad de dibujarle algunas inscripciones doradas sobre el cuerpo.

Símbolos para la protección de la persona amada y también hechizos de fertilidad.

Su joven majestad ya lo esperaba en la cama, estaba igualmente vestido para él, prendas ajustadas y ligeras, aunque contrario de las propias, mantenían el decoro, los cabellos negros los llevaba peinados hacia atrás y a pesar de que debería estar temiendo, levantó la voz para enunciar lo obvio.

Al cumplir los trece años de edad, tenía derecho a encamarse y desposarse con quien deseara, para la primera parte lo había elegido a él, sabía que era grande y experimentado, es por eso que le había fascinado tanto. No quería que tuviera consideración o piedad, todo lo que había obrado con esas largas y torneadas extremidades quería que lo repitiera en él.

Su sultán, su rey, le ordenaba que se hundiera en él.

Richard acotó la orden y lo preparó primero desnudándose de manera lenta para él. No había más música que el candor de sus cuerpos y la arritmia de su corazón. Damian se desprendió igualmente de una prenda a la vez, primero las zapatillas de almidón, después el chaquetón de seda y algodón, cuando acarició el bordillo de su pantalón, sus mejillas estaban tan incendiadas y su piel tan sensible que por un instante, sufrió ante la idea de no ser suficiente para él.

Nightwing le arrebató esas ideas de la cabeza, recordando cómo es que Bruce lo había abordado la primera vez. No fue invasivo o cruel en su comportamiento, al contrario, lo estímulo con su boca, con sus gruesos y exquisitos labios por encima de la tela hasta que ésta se volvió transparente por los fluidos de ambos. El miembro de Damian era joven, tímido, pero ya estaba algo erecto cuando se aproximó a él y recogió su aroma antes de dedicarle un ávido y hambriento beso, desnudo en su totalidad, decorado únicamente por los collares, anillos y cadenas de oro que Damian no se resistió en tocar. Dejó que lo hiciera, lo instó a sentirse todo lo cómodo que pudiera y a ir descubriendo lo a él.

Los dedos de sus majestad entretejieron sus negros cabellos a medida que iba recostándolo hacia atrás, estimulando, endureciendo, chupando, mordiendo y besando su miembro. En contestación percibía sus diminutos jadeos y resistía sus débiles embestidas, tan perdido, tan lleno, tan absorto en el placer que casi sentía nupcias por él.

Cuando estuvo tan duro y caliente que dolía, le ordenó sostener la eyaculación. Damian quería saber el por qué, ¿por qué tendría que obedecerlo a él? si no era nada más allá de sensación, erotismo y deseo.

Richard susurró a su oído, soplando un poco para volverlo loco, que esto solo era una ínfima parte del dolor que quería que sintiera.

El sexo era placentero, eso era cierto pero si deseaba ser penetrado, profanado y consagrado debía resistirlo todo, sangrar un poco, romperse y recomponerse, danzar cómo hacía él en el escenario que en esta ocasión, sería su cama.

El lecho del sultán estaba a rebosar de telas satinadas y almohadas rellenas en colores verdes, amarillos y rojos, había una hoguera ardiendo no muy lejos de ahí, la luz de las llamas creaba sombras que los dibujaban a ambos, descubrió su sexo al momento de arrebatarle la prenda apenas y rozando la morena piel con sus dedos de artista, líquido preseminal escapaba a la imperiosa y abierta punta.

Su majestad era más tierno y bello de lo que en sueños imaginó, ningún vello oscurecía su zona, de hecho era tan lampiño que debía recordarse constantemente su edad para caer en la cuenta de que no abusaba del más tierno de los niños. Quizás sus doncellas lo afeitaron al momento de prepararlo o quizás era la fruta más prohibida del edén.

Damian amenazó con correrse ahora, él lo abordó de nuevo, separando sus piernas, devorando su miembro, bebiendo de él hasta que los gritos de su joven amante se convirtieron en sinfonía y creyó que él mismo se moriría.

Las respiraciones del sultán, la presión que sus dedos ejercían sobre él, se normalizaron a la vez que su sexo despertaba de nuevo, tenía el rostro empapado en llanto, inflamado de deseo, las pupilas dilatadas, era tan hermoso que no pudo hacer más que romper la regla inicial y besarlo de lleno.

Se suponía que solo debía complacer su cuerpo, convertirlo en hombre y enseñarle a ser un ávido amante. No podía besarlo en los labios a menos que su majestad lo deseara pero Damian no se quejó, ni negó. Al contrario, abrió más su boca, lo llenó con su lengua, levantó su osamenta y le ordenó entre jadeos que lo abriera, separara, rompiera, quería que lo empalara con su duro miembro, sin quitarse el anillo de oro que decoraba la punta.

Si iba a rasgarse y sangrar quería hacerlo cómo lo que era, un sultán.

Nightwing obedeció la orden, introduciendo sus dedos de a poco para prepararlo un poco, su pequeño Bruce siseaba y estremecía cada que una intromisión era recibida, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, sin parar de besarlo. Ignoraba si los aceites con que lo lustraron eran afrodisiacos pero el jovencito ambicioso estaba a nada de romperle los labios y abrir la piel de su cuello, Damian jadeaba, maldecía y se retorcía totalmente excitado, su piel morena sudaba a la par de la suya y en esta ocasión, si pudo regodearse con el sabor de su hiel.

Eyaculó sobre su entrada antes de penetrarlo para refrescarlo y lubricarlo, el jovencito jadeo extasiado, luego le ordenó hacerlo o en verdad, iba a matarlo.

Obedeció, de una primera y cruel embestida que le arrancó el más brutal y obsceno de los gritos.

Damian sangró su carne, le enterró las uñas en la espalda alta y baja, también lo mordió en el hombro pero él resistió todo a medida que lo bombeaba, su majestad era tan estrecho que sangraba, aullaba y se retorcía entre el dolor y el placer, preguntó si quería que parara, el sultán respondió que cortaría sus testículos si paraba.

No lo hizo hasta sentirse satisfecho de él, hasta que lo dejó tan sumiso que su cuerpo dejo de objetar y solo rebotaba al compás que le marcaba el suyo, se corrió en él como pocas veces había hecho, totalmente excitado, enloquecido de plenitud y deseo.

Su amante tembló presa de la sorpresa y la satisfacción propia, se corrió al instante y se aferró a él, disfrutando del que sería el primero de muchos orgasmos. Repitieron la faena la noche entera aunque no después, de que él disfrutara con la imagen de su rey totalmente abierto y entregado a él, la entrepierna escurriendo de su semen, el pecho subiendo y bajando apenas respirando.

Richard no pidió permiso para introducir sus labios en la tierna piel del menor y beber nuevamente de él, sangre, semen y sal. Cuando lleno su recoveco volvió a besarlo, a compartirle el sabor de ambos.

Damian se dejó hacer, era tan dócil. En eso era totalmente diferente a su padre y descubrió que le gustaba, en verdad le fascinaba.

Horas después, satisfechas todas las dudas y apetitos de sus majestad, Richard decidió que lo amaba y al igual que hiciera con su padre se ofreció a leer su fortuna.

Damian no creía en destinos más allá de ser el eterno esclavo de su madre, pero Nightwing lo convenció de dejarse llevar. Su línea de vida estaba algo torcida, eso lo alarmó pues quería decir que el trabajo principal ya estaba hecho.

Jason debió aniquilar a su madre en lo que él le tronaba los huesos y mordisqueaba sus tetillas, ignoraba si Damian en verdad la quería, más antes de que pudiera buscar las líneas de la fortuna y el amor, su majestad cerró la mano y le dijo que no quería saber nada.

—¿Ella me matará como hizo con mi abuelo y mi padre, no es cierto?

—¿Que...?—la pregunta se le escapó de los labios y el menor lo miró como si fuera un tarado.

—Sé perfectamente bien quién eras tú. El favorito de mi padre, todas las cortesanas y guardas del palacio me ordenaron alejarme de ti pero eres hermoso, atrevido, sensual, atlético y prohibido. ¿Como no iba a obsesionarme contigo? Mi única pregunta es, si puedes ver en mi algo más a parte de él.

Sé que lo lloraste tanto o quizás más que yo. Madre no me deja derramar llanto, eso es de débiles y cobardes pero yo opino que también es de leales y fuertes. ¿No lloramos hace un rato presas de la satisfacción y el deseo? ¿No me llamaste amado? ¿No pensabas en mí? Porque yo solo te veía a ti.

—Claro que pensaba en ti y ella no va a matarte.

—¿Porque tus amigos vinieron a asesinarla? —su rostro palideció al escuchar aquellas palabras. Damian sonrió con amargura y le ordenó llenar su copa de vino. Richard lo hizo y al entregarla temió porque la vida de todos ya estuviera marcada. ¿Descubrieron a Jason? ¿Cortaron su cabeza y se la llevarían a Tim de la misma manera en que le habían llevado el cuerpo marchito y tieso de R'as al Ghul

¿Red Robin nunca podría hallar la felicidad?

—Te seguí esa noche, los escuché planearlo todo. Sé que no quisiste matarme y que el de cabello bicolor sé enamoró de quién lo orquestó. No dejaba de verlo a pesar de que te estaba enterrando su sexo y tú tampoco lo mirabas, por cierto. Tenías la mirada fija en el palacio, la habitación de mi padre, la misma que ocupamos ahora.

¿Puedo recibir una pizca de todo ese amor?

—¿Cortaras mi cabeza si la respuesta es no?—Damian negó ultimando su copa. Dijo que sí no podía amarlo, lo ataría a su cama y se llenaría de él cada vez que quisiera.

—¿No te parece un exceso?

—¿No te parece que estas mintiendo? Sé cómo me miras. Me deseas y me amas. Soy tuyo si me quieres, pero no podemos dejar a mi madre así. Soy el sultán, ¿Quién me respetaría si me quedo de brazos cruzados tras la muerte de mi mamá?

—Timothy conoce los nombres de los guardas y doncellas que traicionaron a tu padre y permitieron que el veneno fuera colocado en su vino hasta la noche en que falleció. Aun sirven en el palacio, fueron los mismos que a su vez, ahogaron a tu abuelo en el baño.

El viejo R'as no podía esperar a que Bruce falleciera, necesitaba acelerar las cosas y por eso envió a tu madre con la esperanza de que ella lo dejará gobernar en su ausencia. No funcionó, Talía es demasiado inteligente para caer en eso.

—¿Tu asesino le tendría piedad? —preguntó con un leve amago de tristeza. La quería a pesar de todo lo malo que había obrado.

—Escuchaste cómo lo haría, usando únicamente sus manos.

—Tráelos aquí. Haremos los arreglos necesarios. Después, cuando todo esto haya sido olvidado firmaré un decreto en el que el sultán pueda tener además de una esposa, un amante real. Serás mío, te daré lo que mi padre nunca pudo ofrecerte.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber con los ojos anegados en llanto, postrado a los pies de su majestad, besando a consideración sus pequeños dedos, Damian acarició sus cabellos, ambos permanecían desnudos, húmedos y sucios.

No les importó.

El chiquillo dijo que también sabía leer la fortuna, le leyó la suya una de tantas veces en que le bailó. ¿No lo recordaba? Le ofreció una taza de té e inocentemente la bebió.

Desde ese día supo que era suyo, que él lo haría suyo y que juntos cambiarían el mundo.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _—Violette Moore—_**


End file.
